The Son of two Hokage
by Jinouga
Summary: Obito Uchiha has taken the title of Hokage after Minato's sacrificed both his and his wife's lives. The Fifth Hokage has promised to protect Naruto, and had promised to adopt him as well, making him a father. What will Naruto faced when he's all grown up? Who's the man who attacked the Hidden Leaf? And what's Naruto's issue with the older ladies? FemKyuubi
1. Son of Two Fathers

**A/N:**_So here we have the Tailed Beast as humans with their tails or in some cases ears as well. Just can't help to like Kyuubi being a Tsundere who has unlimited amount of chakra and could probably destroy the Leaf. Of course, the Nine-Tails in here is a female. Since there is no coup d'etat, Sasuke would have a bright personality._

_Also forgot to mentioned! Naruto has no whiskers here! I've accidentally saw a picture of him without his whiskers and he definitely looks cooler without it._

_Female Kyuubi._

* * *

><p>"Minato-sensei, I promise you, I will take care of your son" Uchiha Obito said, as he swore to protect the Hidden Leaf Village by becoming its Fifth Hokage.<p>

After a disastrous incident and a mysterious man who attacked the Hidden Leaf when the Nine-Tail's seal has weakened, Minato and his wife Kushina, ended up sacrificing both of their lives for the village and their son, Naruto. Under the teachings of the Third Hokage, Obito is aspiring to become the greatest Hokage ever. But taking care of a child is a lot tougher than he thought it would be.

'Loveless Obito' that's what the people of the village teased him, but it didn't matter to him, after Rin died, and him miraculously surviving, he's rescued by a band of travellers escaping the war. He's thankful, really he was, that the people who rescued him didn't left him to rot, but even took care of him. He was nurtured back to health until he's safe to return to Konoha.

Minato-sensei also known as the Yellow Flash of the Leaf has been truly grateful for the people's help. What surprised the Fourth Hokage was they didn't want anything in return, save that he ends the war. And so he did, killing one thousand Stone ninja within just seconds also made it possible to end the war faster.

Now, Loveless Obito, has to take care of Naruto Uzumaki, alone. Well, he did adopt the kid, and he's decided to live near the Uchiha clan where the child can be taken care of while he's off doing his Hokage stuffs.

000000

"The boy sure has grown up, quite a fine boy if I might add." Hiruzen said, taking pride in Obito's personal achievement. Not as the Hokage, but as a father to an orphaned child.

"Yes, I'm also very proud that he's starting to enroll at the Academy tomorrow." He proudly said, "Well, as usual, he's with his best friend, Sasuke." having a goofy grin on his face, the Third Hokage couldn't help but laugh and admire Obito.

"Just like you then?" The Third replied with a smirk.

"What?"

"Don't be so humble, Obito." The Third said, lighting his pipe "Kakashi the Copy Ninja and Black Hole Obito, the ultimate tag team!" he added, like a child thinking of two superheroes teaming up to defeat the great evil that lurks in their city. The Fifth Hokage chuckled, he can't say that the Third is wrong either, but he can feel that it's somehow... stretched.

"What worries me, Lord Third, is the Nine-Tails inside of him.." Obito said, he's sure worried about the boy. Right now there is peace within the Ninja World, but what about tomorrow? What about the man whom he and Kakashi failed to capture, even with the help of Fourth Hokage, he's bound to arrive sooner after failing his first attempt.

Hiruzen nodded, Obito is right in everything. He's become a great Hokage where the people respected him, saying how much he is like the Fourth, but goofier.  
>"If that time comes, then we and the next generation will stop him" the old man said with the Will of Fire burning within him. Obito sighed, guess there's nothing else to be done except to prepare.<p>

"I also took extra precaution for Naruto, Lord Third.." he admitted it like it's something disgusting. The Third looked at the Fifth with suspicion and interest, but he really is interested in what Obito has to say. "I've... planted a Sharingan on my son." the Third's mouth and eyes are wide agape as he heard what Obito had said, that was definitely not the thing he's expecting.

0000000

"Hey, dad!" Naruto yelled, as the Fifth Hokage recently arrived at his house. "Mikoto-san still tried to babysit me! I'm old enough not to get babysit! Even Sasuke said that!" he whined, yelling at his stepfather.

He couldn't help but laughed, the boy scowled and tried to punch the Fifth in his stomach "Now, now," still laughing a bit "If you get good grades from the Academy and proved to me that you're responsible enough, I' won't let Mikoto-san babysit you and Sasuke anymore, okay?" He nodded, yelling 'Yehey' waking some of the neighbors who's already fast asleep.

0000000

"Sasuke, are you excited?" Naruto said, as the two brothers walk side by side as they enter the Academy.

"Yeah!" clenching his fist "I can't wait to graduate and become a ninja like my brother!" he said, thinking about how Itachi has been a great ninja.

Inside the classroom, Naruto and Sasuke, of course sat together, talking about their combination names and their own jutsu, that they are still going to make first.  
>The teacher arrived, and like every school out there, things are the same. Lessons, writing, reading, more lessons, and writing, and reading, is almost all they did.<br>It's been a month since the two have started, like what Naruto had promised, he's proven himself to be reliable enough to be left alone in the house.

Two genius, is what the villagers are talking about. The son of the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, and the brother of Itachi Uchiha, has been what the villagers are talking about. Graduating at the Academy, even though they could do it earlier, Obito said that these two kids must experience what Academy is truly like, and them having their childhood memories.

Finally, these two have earned their headband. They are officially ninjas for the Hidden Leaf, and with Obito's direct order, they are put under his best friend, Hatake Kakashi. Being the popular kids that they are, Sakura, their new teammate, is very excited to meet these two celebrity. "M-My name is... Sakura, please to meet you." she stammered, bowing down while Team 7, that's them, waits for Hatake Kakashi.

"Yo." Naruto greeted, waving his hand. He's wearing a black parka jacket matched with brown fur, standard ninja pants, and the standard shinobi sandals matched with his two gloves which had metal platings on the back of his hands.

Sasuke nodded, trying to act all cool and all, but that ended when Naruto landed a punch "H-Hello" he said, blushing a bit. (Yep, he's wearing the Uchiha clothing like he did on Naruto.)

Naruto laughed "Sorry, he's a bit shy when it comes meeting new people" Naruto said, admitting that Sasuke has a tendency to shy away when meeting new people.

"Sorry I'm late" a voice appeared, just as a puff of smoke did. "I ran into a black cat, had to circle around." he said, opening a book.

"That's not true." Naruto interjected "My dad said that you're always late and that you're lazy, and you always use the excuse 'black cat' when running late" he said, as the other two members laughed. Kakashi glared at Naruto which quickly shuts him up, earning a much harder laughter from the two, which is also silenced by Kakashi's death glare.

"Okay, since you two laughed at me, you'll three will have to fight me tomorrow morning. Don't take any breakfast or you'll be late, understood?" he said, suddenly making himself vanished with the help of his smoke bomb.

"Way to go, Naruto, you've just earned us a fight against a Jonin." Sasuke said, punching his arm.

"Why didn't you want it?" he smirked, and Sakura is left to think alone what these two has in their minds.

"Y...yeah, I do want to fight a Jonin." Sasuke admitted.

"Now you have to thanked me by buying me a dango and tea, oh! Let's take Sakura with us, that'll be more fun!" he said, grinning as he waves at Sakura for her to join them.

"What!?" the jet-back hair kid couldn't believe it. "I don't have enough allowance for tomorrow!" He said, still shying away from Sakura.

"That means I'll cook Ramen for the two of us tomorrow!"

"Wait," Sakura interjected "Didn't Kakashi-sensei told us not to eat breakfast?" she wondered, if disobeying your instructor is a good thing.

"Not if you're with us." Naruto said, "We usually wake up four in the morning and do some training with his big brother." pointing at Sasuke.

"Yeah, but I wished Shisui-nii would teach me as well." the boy whined.

"Yeah, even Itachi-nii wouldn't teach anyone except you." Naruto said, wishing that even for a day they could switch their teacher. After all, seeing their face every morning did grow a little... boring.

That's when Sakura realized that her new team members are way different that she thought it would be.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shisui is alive, so is Itachi. There's no coup from the Uchiha as Obito became the First Uchiha to be selected as the Hokage, the Uchiha clan couldn't be happier. <strong>_


	2. Team 7

**A/N:** _So most of the jutsu I'm going to use in this fiction would be something created by myself, if I can't find them on the Narutopedia, of course those techniques would be basic and well be detailed in this story. So that's all for now, enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"You've got two brats growing up, Obito, you sure I can handle them?" Kakashi said, as he and his friend Obito in their usual spare time would talk about all sort of things.<p>

Obito chuckled "The Copy Ninja is unsure if he can handle two kids, eh?" he smirked, taking off his Hokage clothing, preparing his favorite tea. Kakashi walked over and grabs the cups that they're going to use, letting Obito deal with the paperworks on his desk.

"It's not that, Obito, they're going to be the future... us" he said, gesturing everything about the two of them.

"So, what's wrong with that?" he wondered, two kids are expected to become Kakashi and Obito, he really can't see a problem there.

"Nevermind" the Jonin sighed, even he couldn't explain it well.

000000

"The job is simple, guys, just take the bells away from me and you'll win." Kakashi said, smiling as he watched Naruto and Sasuke's burning eyes. Not so much for Sakura though, but the girl is said to be an exceptional kunoichi, just need a little more work.

"What about the last person?" Naruto asked, narrowing his eyes.

"What do you mean, Naruto?" Sakura wondered, their mission is to only get the two bells from Kakashi after all.

"I get it." Sasuke said, "Only two people can pass this test." Sakura's eyes grew wide as she hears this, not only can only two person pass at this test, but two of the most smartest, strongest, fastest, she's going to compete with.

The three was given five minutes to think about what they're going to do, everything about everything must be planned, especially when facing Leaf's Copy Ninja. Instead of hearing the plans of who's going to him, or attack him, or even grab the bells, Sakura was truly surprised to hear that Naruto is sacrificing himself for her.

"Sasuke, you and I can easily pass this Academy thing right?" Naruto asked, the boy nodded. "Right, so we're going to give Sakura-chan the one last bell. Only one of us can grab the two bells and we'll quickly give the last one to Sakura, okay?" the boy agreed, thinking that even his two big brother; Itachi and Shisui can even train him some more, he's starting to like Naruto's plan.

The three now faced Kakashi Hatake, the person who's failed every single students that came before him.

"Go!" Naruto yelled, as the Sakura and Sasuke scattered around Kakashi, trying to flank his position. "Wind Style: Air Blast Jutsu!" Naruto released a large amount of wind rushing towards Kakashi's position.

'Mhmm.. He can control his chakra well, as expected from Obito' he thought, effortlessly dodging the Wind Release 'But, that's not going to-"

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" he's forgotten about Sasuke, the boy released the same amount of strength on that Wind Release, but he's going to be in so much trouble. Mixing Fire with Wind is never a good idea, since Wind can help increase both the damage of Fire and it's area of effect. Barely getting caught from that explosion, he sighed, he's going to have to take this a bit seriously.

As the smoke starts to clear, he saw Naruto charging towards him, Sasuke on his back but still a little far from him and Naruto. He waited for the boy, and as he expected the boy is weak in hand to hand combat compared to him who's been in so many experience. But something is off, he's thinking that this might be a trap, this Naruto is deliberately trying to get himself get hit.

So Kakashi kicked Naruto's face, but instead of being launched a few feet away from him, it turns out to be a lightning clone, paralyzing Kakashi. 'So that's their plan, get me to that clone and paralyzed me, then Sasuke takes the bells then, huh?' he thought 'Too bad, it's not over yet.' the ground cracked and appeared the real Kakashi, the jet-black haired boy launched a kick, immediately thinking their plan failed.

"Nice work you two-" suddenly two kunai knives barely missed his head, forcing him to bow his head down towards Sasuke. Immediately looking Sakura is there, waiting for the right time to strike, the Copy Ninja has to admit, even he didn't realized Sakura is there. Sasuke was going for an uppercut, but so is Kakashi's knee, going straight for his chin.

As his knee made contact it turns out to be a clone as well, but this time instead of lightning it turns out to be a explosive clone 'They can already do that!?' he thought, totally caught off guard from the performance of this two. Not only that, they even managed to utilized Sakura in this battle, by making her presence disappear she's able to launch a surprise attack from him, forcing him to attack Sasuke, thus making this plan of attack a success.

Kakashi tried to grasp the bell, but it's no longer there. Looking at his students, Naruto is holding the two bells, then threw it away at the nearby lake. "We'll defeat you, then all three of us will pass!" even Sasuke's eyes proved that he's not expecting that. The deal was one of them gets left behind, now Naruto here is trying to defeat a jonin? Good, that's the Naruto he knows.

"Enough" Kakashi said, "Why do you want all three of you to passed? When I only allow two." he said, questioning Naruto's true intention.

"We're already a team, nobody gets left behind. Your rules suck!" as much as he sounded like a kid that time, Kakashi was taken aback, this is truly the first time someone has said what he really wanted. That in this world, rules are to be followed, but those who abandon them for their friends, that's the person he's looking for.

He laughed, "Congratulations, you've all passed!" he said, with an approving sign.

"What!?" Sasuke and Sakura said in unison, as the blonde kid smiled and sighed. He really didn't think that would work, not for a thousand years.

"Great job, Kakashi, you guys as well." appearing out of nowhere was the Fifth Hokage, so does the Third and everyone back from the Academy, including their instructors. The kids crowded the new Team 7, congratulating them as everyone miraculously passed. They were all watching, thinking about how could they pass this test if their instructors a antisocial one who failed everyone he's been assigned with.

"Obito, did you tell something to Naruto?" Kakashi asked, one eyebrow raised suspiciously.

"Whatever could you mean?" he said, sarcastically making a pose. Making the adults laugh, but even Kakashi knew Obito didn't know his teaching style, that he got this from Obito himself.

000000

"You tired, son?" Obito asked, they were in his dimensional space using his Mangekyo Sharingan.

"Yeah a little bit," he admitted, fighting these genjutsu enemies is really tiring. Plus, Naruto can experience real live combat from this plane, making him more confident in his future battles.

"Come on then, let's go to sleep." he said, taking the two of them out from the other dimension.


End file.
